The invention relates to draft power sensors and, more particularly, to draft power sensors which are able to measure the effective draft force and true ground speed of earthmoving equipment and provide a product of the two measurements. The product, called the draft power, is a measure of the power applied to the soil. Maximum production of earthmoving equipment can be achieved if the highest value of draft power is maintained during operation of the equipment.